memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Legende von Dal'Rok
Miles O'Brien wird zum neuen spirituellen Führer eines bajoranischen Dorfes ernannt. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf der OPS berichtet Major Kira Commander Sisko, dass die Delegation der Paqu auf der Station angekommen ist. Lieutenant Dax teilt mit, dass auch die Navot innerhalb einer Stunde ankommen sollten. Der Commander will sich sogleich auf den Weg machen, doch er wird von Chief O'Brien aufgehalten, der ihn bittet, dass Fähnrich Boyer ihn dabei vertritt, Doktor Bashir nach Bajor zu fliegen. Der Chief zeigt sich wenig begeistert von der bevorstehenden Mission Während Bashir es als tolle Chance sieht, den Chief kennen zu lernen. Doch da es auf der Station keine Probleme gibt, meint Sisko, der Chief solle Bashir zu dem medizinischen Notfall fliegen. Sisko macht sich unterdessen auf zur Andockrampe 6. Auf dem Weg zum Empfang der Paqu bittet Sisko Kira zu Beginn ein rein informelles Treffen mit den beiden Konfliktparteien zu organisieren. Er hofft, dass sich beide Seiten dadurch näher kommen. Kira ist allerdings weniger optimistisch. Als die Beiden dann an der Andockrampe sind, kommt eine junge Frau auf sie zu und stellt sich vor als Varis Sul, Tetrarchin der Paqu. Akt I: Der Streit Im Runabout nach Bajor beginnt Bashir das Gespräch. Er erkundigt sich, ob der Chief ihn nicht mag, da er seit Stunden nicht mit ihm geredet hat. O'Brien weist das zurück und behauptet, über eine Ebene 1 Diagnose der Phasenspulengeneratoren, die auf der Station nötig ist, nachgedacht zu haben. Der Doktor gibt zu, dass er O'Brien schätzt und bietet ihm als sein Vorgesetzter an, ihn Julian zu nennen. Auf Bajor angekommen, scannt der Doktor die Gegend und stellt weder Infektionsherde in der Bevölkerung, noch Verseuchung des Bodens oder des Grundwassers fest. Dabei soll das Dorf vor der Auslöschung stehen. thumb|““Ich bin keine kleine Lady!““ Faren Kag, der Magistrat des Dorfes klärt es auf. Ein alter Mann im Dorf droht zu sterben und wenn er stirbt, so Faren, sterben alle im Dorf. Unterdessen verläuft das Kennenlernen auf der Station nicht all zu gut. Laut Varis, der Vertreterin der Paqu und Woban, dem Vertreter der Navot, soll die Grenze wie in einem Vertrag vor 90 Jahren festgelegt, für alle Zeit der Fluss Glyrhond sein. Der Fluss wurde jedoch während der Cardassianischen Besatzung umgeleitet und verläuft nun 20km westlich des ursprünglichen Flusslaufes. Beide Seiten Schuld beschuldigen einander, die andere Seite übervorteilen zu wollen. Quark serviert derweil Getränke an die anwesenden. Als er Varis ihren trixianischen Sprudelsaft gibt und sie eine kleine Lady nennt, eskaliert die Situation. Die bisher schon gereizte Bajoranerin schüttet dem Ferengi ihr Getränk ins Gesicht und verlässt das Treffen. Auf der oberen Ebene der Promenade sitzen Jake Sisko und Nog und ärgern Passanten. Jake möchte aber lieber Baseball spielen. Ihre Unterhaltung wird von Odo unterbrochen, der ermahnt die Beiden, nicht die Füße über die Promenade baumeln zu lassen. Nachdem Odo gegangen ist fällt Nog die junge Tetrarchin auf, die auf der unteren Ebene der Promenade läuft. Er will sie kennenlernen und so folgen die Beiden ihr. Akt II: Dal'Rok In dem bajoranischen Dorf, in das Bashir zu dem Notfall gerufen wurde, ordnet der Doktor dem Sirah an, sich auszuruhen. Doch der alte Mann will nicht auf ihn hören. Er prüft, ob Bashir derjenige ist, den die Propheten geschickt haben. Doch er findet schnell heraus, dass der Doktor nicht der Richtige ist. Deshalb testet der Sirah auch O'Brien und meint, dass er der ist, den die Propheten geschickt haben. Dann schickt er beide fort. Beide verstehen nicht, was das bedeuten soll. Sie verlassen das Haus und Dr. Bashir berichtet Faren, dass der Sirah im Sterben liegt. Dieser ist verzweifelt, denn das Dal'Rok wird bald da sein. Das schreckliche Wesen, das in den nördlichen Wäldern lebt, kommt laut dem Magistrat jedes Jahr zum Ende der Erntezeit fünf Nächte in Folge, und nur der Sirah kann es aufhalten. Die kommende Nacht ist die vierte in diesem Jahr. Bashir macht Faren wenig Hoffnung, dass der Sirah helfen kann. thumb|Das Dal'Rok Nog und Jake sind unterdessen auf dem Weg zum Quartier von Varis Sul. Dort angekommen beginnen die beiden zu streiten, wer sich zuerst vorstellt. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und die junge Frau, die den Streit mitbekommen hat, fragt nach dem Grund des Lärms. Als Nog kein Wort heraus bekommt, ergreift Jake die Initiative und stellt sich und seinen Freund vor. In Varis Quartier bieten sie an, ihr die Station zu zeigen und zum Beispiel die Raumschiffe, die durch das Wurmloch fliegen, zu beobachten. Auf Bajor versucht Dr. Bashir den Sirah dazu zu bringen im Bett zu bleiben, doch er geht zum Treffpunkt, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Kaum ist der Sirah eingetroffen beginnt es. Ein Sturm scheint aufzuziehen … O'Briens Tricorder kann keine Störung feststellen, doch sie sehen es mit eigenen Augen: Das Dal'Rok kommt! Der Sirah beginnt seine Ansprache und das Dal'Rok kommt näher und wird größer. Dem Chief gelingt es immer noch nicht, Werte über das Wesen zu erhalten. Auch ein Hologramm kann ausgeschlossen werden. Während der Sirah fortfährt stimmen die Dorfbewohner in seine Rufe mit ein. Plötzlich bricht er zusammen. Es bricht Panik aus. Hovath, der langjährige Schüler des Sirah will helfen, doch der alte Mann ruft O'Brien zu sich und lässt ihn seine Worte wiederholen. Die Menge beruhigt sich und die Zeremonie kann fortgesetzt werden und das Dal'Rok wird vertrieben. Das Dorf ist sicher, aber der Sirah stirbt und sogleich ruft Faren den Chief als Nachfolger des Sirah aus. Akt III: Vertrauen thumb|Kira ist mit dem Verlauf der Verhandlungen unzufrieden Im Quark's unterhält sich der Barkeeper mit Morn, als Kira hereinkommt und genervt einen Stardrifter verlangt. Als Quark sie daran erinnert, dass die Gespräche nicht gut verlaufen, nimmt sie gleich einen doppelten. Unterdessen bittet Sisko Varis in sein Büro um mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie ist zu keinem Kompromiss bereit und meint mit der starren Beibehaltung ihrer Position, die Interessen ihres Volkes zu vertreten. Sie will erst wieder während der Verhandlungen am nächsten Tag reden und verlässt das Büro. Sisko bleibt unzufrieden zurück. Jake und Nog versuchen Varis zu finden, wissen aber nicht, wo sie sein könnte. Doch dann finden sie die junge Bajoranerin an ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf der Promenade. Varis berichtet, dass ein paar Leute einen Handel mit ihr eingehen wollen. Sie wollen etwas, was Varis ihnen nicht geben will. Nog, der vorher sehr nervös war und keinen Satz heraus bekam, ist nun ganz in seinem Element und die Drei Diskussion|diskutieren]] über die Verhandlungen. Dabei sagt Jake, dass er bei Problemen immer mit seinem Vater spricht. Auf dem Planeten diskutieren Bashir und O'Brien, wie sie aus der Situation herauskommen. Doch das ist nicht einfach. Die Menge lässt sich von ihrer Meinung nicht abbringen. Sie bringen dem Chief Geschenke und bieten ihm sogar junge Frauen aus dem Dorf an. Als O'Brien sagt, dass er verheiratet ist, will Faren dessen Frau und Tochter auf den Planeten holen, da der Sirah in dem Dorf leben soll und er ja diese Verpflichtung hat. Der Magistrat und alle anderen des Dorfes, bis auf Hovath, sind fest vom Chief überzeugt. Akt IV: Gelegenheiten thumb|Die Karte des Flussverlaufs In Ihrem Quartier schaut sich Varis die Karte mit dem Fluss an, um den es geht, als Jake und Nog bei ihr vorbeikommen. Sie erkundigt sich bei den Jungen, woran sie eine Gelegenheit erkennen kann. Nog schlägt vor, dass sie ihrem Instinkt folgt. Da das nun geklärt ist, wollen die Drei etwas unternehmen. Nog schlägt vor, Odos Eimer zu stehlen. Er will mit einem der Sicherheitsstäbe seines Onkels in das Sicherheitsbüro einbrechen. Sie machen sich also auf den Weg. Während der junge Ferengi die Tür öffnet, erklärt Jake der Tetrarchin, was es mit dem Eimer auf sich hat. Als sie schließlich im Büro sind, sucht Nog im hinteren Bereich nach dem Eimer. Als er schließlich mit dem gesuchten Gegenstand zurückkommt, stolpert er und schüttet den Inhalt über die Kleidung des jungen Sisko. Dieser denkt es wäre Odo, doch Nog hatte den Eimer mit Haferbrei gefüllt. Kurz darauf werden die Drei von Odo erwischt und Nog läuft auf seiner Flucht Sisko direkt in die Arme. O'Brien findet einen Neutrinorestbestand, an der Stelle, an der das Dal'Rok gewütet hat. Da es aber substanzlos ist, sollte es auch keine Spuren von ihm geben. Bashir ist froh, dass der Chief das Wesen aufhalten konnte. Doch dieser sagt, es waren die Worte des Sirah, die das bewirkt hatten. Aber es gibt keine Antwort darauf, wie diese Worte das Dal'Rok aufhalten konnten. Die Bewohner des Dorfes kommen immer noch zu O'Brien um seinen Segen für sich oder ihre Kinder zu bekommen oder einfach nur, um ihn zu sehen. Der Chief zieht sich in das Haus des Sirah zurück, während Bashir die Menge beruhigt. Im Haus sucht der Chief nach der Quelle, die dafür verantwortlich ist, das Dal'Rok zu besiegen. Doch er kommt nicht weiter. Da kommt Hovath herein um angeblich weitere Geschenke zu bringen. O'Brien will mit ihm reden, da er den Sirah am besten kannte. Doch der frühere Lehrling des Sirah will nicht helfen. Er zieht ein Messer und versucht O'Brien zu töten. In dem Moment kommt Bashir ins Haus, und zusammen können sie Hovath stoppen. Sie stellen den Mann zur Rede und erfahren die Wahrheit. Er, Hovath ist der wahre neue Sirah. Er hatte vor neun Jahren angefangen beim Sirah zu studieren. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden ihm die Geheimnisse des Geschichtenerzählens vermittelt. Der junge Mann sieht es als Bestrafung an, dass der Sirah O'Brien ihm vorzog, denn er hatte beim Erzählen der Geschichte drei Nächte zuvor versagt, wobei viele im Dorf verletzt wurden. thumb|Schmuckstück mit Drehkörperfragment Ein Schmuckstück, mit einem Stein, des angeblich ein Fragment eines Drehkörpers aus dem Himmelstempel sein soll, soll der Schlüssel im Sieg über das Dal'Rok sein. Da sich das Dorf vor vielen Jahren durch Hass und Misstrauen entzweit hatte, suchte der erste Sirah einen Weg, die Bewohner wieder zu einen. Er benutzte das Drehkörperfragment um den Ängsten der Bevölkerung eine Gestalt zu geben. So wird das Dal'Rok durch die Gedanken der Dorfbewohner erzeugt, ohne das diese es wissen. Nur der Sirah kennt das Geheimnis und gibt es an seinen Schüler weiter. Der Geschichtenerzähler hat nun die Aufgabe die Gedanken der Bewohner zu vereinen und so wird das Dal'Rok bezwungen. Hovath ist sich sicher, dass er das Wesen bezwingen kann, wenn er eine zweite Chance erhält. O'Brien ist von der Idee begeistert. Als Faren den jungen Bajoraner jedoch in der Hütte des Sirah sieht, schickt er ihn fort. Er hat kein Recht mehr auf den Titel des Sirah und er wird keine zweite Chance erhalten. Aus diesem Grund muss der Chief sich nun bereit machen um die Geschichte zu erzählen. Akt V: Wahre Größe In Siskos Büro übernimmt Vares die Verantwortung für das, was im Sicherheitsbüro vorgefallen ist. Der Commander meint aber, dass auch Jake und Nog nicht ganz unschuldig sind. Die Tetrarchin vermutet, dass die Jungs Eindruck auf sie machen wollten, was Sisko nicht als Entschuldigung gelten lassen will. Doch die junge Frau erinnert den Commander daran, dass er auch einmal jung war und sie gibt zu, dass sie die Beiden mag. Sie gesteht, dass der wahre Grund, warum sie sich mit Jake und Nog anfreundete, ist, dass sie etwas über Commander Sisko erfahren wollte. thumb|Das Dorf besiegt das Dal'Rok mit Hovaths Hilfe Durch die Verehrung, die Jake seinem Vater gegenüber verspürt, wird Vares an ihre Eltern erinnert und daran, wie großartig ihr Vater als Tetrarch war. Sie will so stark sein, wie er als Tetrarch war, aber sie fürchtet, dass die Navot einen Kompromiss, den sie eingeht, als eine Schwäche ansehen würden. Doch Sisko macht ihr klar, dass Größe dazugehört, einen Kompromiss einzugehen. In dem Dorf, in dem Bashir und O'Brien sind, ist es mittlerweile dunkel. Die Leute warten auf den Sirah und da Hovath von den Bewohnern nicht akzeptiert werden würde, macht der Chief sich auf den Weg, die Geschichte zu erzählen. Als O'Brien anfängt, kommt es wie es kommen muss. Er kann das Dal'Rok nicht bändigen, so dass es angreift. Unterdessen macht Bashir Hovath klar, dass der alte Sirah das alles vermutlich geplant hatte, und es keine Bestrafung war, dass er den Chief als Sirah eingesetzt hatte, sondern dass Hovath dazu bestimmt ist, das Dorf zu retten. Er übernimmt von O'Brien und es gelingt ihm, das Dal'Rok zu vertreiben. Das Dorf ist für ein weiteres Jahr sicher. Auf Deep Space 9 ist Varis Sul bereit, das Land an die Navot zurück zu geben, aber sie verlangt dafür freien Zugang zu beiden Ufern des Flusses für die Paqu. Jake und Nog wünschen Ihr für die Verhandlungen alles Gute, bevor sie von Odo eingespannt werden, sein Büro zu reinigen. Unterdessen kehren Bashir und O'Brien auf die Station zurück. Hintergrundinformationen *Chief O'Brien kann Bashir nicht ausstehen. Während Bashir alles tut, um den Chief besser kennen zu lernen, was aber vorerst nicht von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Später werden die beiden allerdings die dicksten Freunde. *Wie so oft, wird das englische People hier mit Menschen übersetzt, auch wenn Leute gemeint ist, da Varis gegenüber Jake und Nog sicher nicht über Menschen, sondern Bajoraner oder Leute im Allgemeinen spricht. Auch Hovath spricht an einer Stelle von Menschen des Dorfes, obwohl er Bewohner meint. *Es gibt eine Anspielung auf Sisko als den Abgesandten der Propheten, als Bashir sagt, O'Brien wäre wirklich von den Propheten in das Dorf mit dem Dal'Rok schickt worden. *Auf dem Display der Karte des Verlaufs des Glyrhond-Flusses, die sich Varis Sul anschaut, steht „Pa““g““u“ anstatt „Pa““q““u“ geschrieben. *Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Nr. 009: Gelegenheit plus Instinkt gleich Profit. Dialogzitate * Sirah (Geschichte des Dal'Rok): :Das Dal'Rok erwacht! Aber wir sind bereit. Im Dunkel der Nacht, da hungert es. Und durch den großen Hass unserer Vorfahren rast es. Und aus der Hölle des Chaos kommt es auf uns zu. Aber wir stellen uns dir entgegen. Die Wut des Dal'Rok ist wie eine Welle, die unaufhörlich über unser Dorf hereinbricht. Die Wucht seines Zorns droht uns alle zu vernichten. Das Dal'Rok denkt das Dorf hätte Angst und wäre nicht in der Lage sich zu verteidigen. Aber das Dal'Rok irrt sich gewaltig! Das Dorf ist stark! Viel stärker, als das Dal'Rok in der Lage ist sich vorzustellen. Mit unserer Stärke und Einigkeit werden wir das Dal'Rok endgültig verjagen. Das Dorf wird nicht vernichtet! Trotz unserer Ängste werden wir uns der Gefahr stellen. Wir werden Dal'Rok zeigen, dass das Dorf stark ist. Das Dorf ist Stark! Viel mächtiger als das Dal'Rok! Wir alle sollten versuchen diese Macht zu nutzen. Wir lassen uns nicht unterkriegen! Links und Verweise Gaststars * Lawrence Monoson als Hovath * Kay E. Kuter als Sirah * Gina Philips als Tetrarchin Varis Sul * Jim Jansen als Faren Kag ** Klaus-Dieter Klebsch * Aron Eisenberg als Nog ** Fabian Schwab * Jordan Lund als Woban * Amy Benedict als Frau * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Legende von Dal'Rok, Die en:The Storyteller (episode) es:The Storyteller nl:The Storyteller